Secrets From the Ashes of Time
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Long Talk and Movein Day

**Hello and welcome to my first Inuyasha story. Inuyasha and Kagome doesn't belong to me but their children and their friends do. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. **

**Summary**

**Denzo Higurashi and his twin sister Takara had believed that they were normal and there is no such thing as demons or heroes. All that changed when they turned nineteen and they just started college. They discover something about their parents' past and Denzo's new girlfriend was hiding a secret of her own. A secret that was thought to be buried with the abandoned Ayano Labatories that burned down ten years ago. Can the Higurashi twins save Kumiko and her siblings before it's too late? **

Chapter #1 Long Talk and Move-In Day

It has been twenty years since their last adventure. Twenty years since the Shikon Jewel was put back together and Naraku has been defeated. Twenty years since they left the Feudal Era. Kagome Higurashi was sitting in the living room reading when she heard loud music coming from the second floor of the house she and her little brother have lived since they were little. She smiled a little as a tear rolled down her cheek. The music was coming from her son's bedroom. Her son Denzo and her daughter Takara were starting college in three days and it felt like yesterday when she found out she was pregnant with them years ago.

Once the search for the jewel shards was over, Inuyasha and Kagome went to the Modern Era. Where they married and had twin children. Her grandfather died when the children were five and her brother moved out a year after the couple married. Her mother stayed behind and helped her daughter and son-in-law. Now it was time for Denzo and Takara to go and find their place in the world.

Inuyasha, who was sitting on the couch next to Kagome, turned and noticed his wife was crying. He raised an eyebrow. What is with her? He winced as the wristband around his right wrist started to feel itchy. The wristband was black with a small silver sword that looked a lot like his Tetsusaiga on it. Kagome made it when she was pregnant and used her powers to empower it so it enables Inuyasha to become human when he wears it. So no one would find out what he really was. A half-demon.

"Stupid wristband." he grumbled as he rubbed it a little. "What is this material anyway?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered as he continued to rub the skin near the wristband.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll rip it off."

"It's so itchy." he complained. "What did you use to make this anyway?"

"I used cotton." Kagome answered. "And you never complained about it before."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha may appear tough and cold on the outside but on the inside, she knew he was kind-hearted and sweet.

"Why are you crying anyway?" he asked.

"What?"

"You were crying, what's wrong with you?"

"It's just..."

Inuyasha winced as the music upside got louder.

"Hey! Turn that down!" he bellowed.

With that, it was a little quieter as it was eariler. The half-demon in disguse growled and stuck a finger in his ear.

"And they call that music?"

Kagome giggled. "That's one of the things I'm going to miss when the kids are gone."

Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? This college they're going to is not far from here is it?"

"It's way across town, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "That's a four hour drive from here."

"So? We'll see them again, wouldn't we? They're strong, they can take care of themselves."

Kagome nodded in agreement. They can take care of themselves now. But to her, they're still her babies. Inuyasha doesn't see it that way though. He believes that they're grown up and must go off on their own.

"So when are they leaving again?" Inuyasha asked.

"After their birthday tomorrow." Kagome answered, her eyes glistening with tears. "They're going to be nineteen soon."

"Now Kagome." Inuyasha said, getting annoyed with his wife's mood swings. "They're adults now, they must go off on their own."

"I know." she sobbed. "I...just can't...believe it's been nineteen years since I was holding them in my arms."

Inuyasha's expressions soften. He reached out and pulled his wife in an embrace. She leaned over and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and buried her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair for a while until she fell asleep. A few minutes later, Kagome's mother walked into the room with a mug of tea in hands. She smiled when she saw the couple on the couch.

"Hello there." she greeted. "What happened in here? I heard crying."

"Kagome is upset cause the kids are leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha answered. "Why is she acting like this? It's not like we're not going to see Denzo and Takara again or something."

"It's something all mothers feel when it's time for their children to leave the nest." Kagome's mother said as she walked over to the chair across from her daughter and son-in-law and sat down, placing the mug on her lap.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mothers know that their children have to leave them and go into the world on their own." His mother-in-law explained. "But to us it feels like yesterday when we birth to them. Even though it was years ago."

"Huh." Inuyasha said. "I didn't see it like that."

"Most fathers don't see it like that." Kagome's mother said. "It's natural."

The next day, Denzo Higurashi woke up as the morning light bleed through the curtains and stretched across the floor and shone in his face. He groaned and turned over before pulling the covers over his head. He knew what day it was. His and Takara's birthday and the time to move into their dorm. He turned and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 7:56a.m. Too early to do anything but sleep, which is what Denzo wanted to do right now. He tossed and turned for about an hour before he gave up and heard a groan on the bunk above him.

"Ugh...Denzo." Takara said half-sleep as she turned and looked down at his twin brother. "What's the problem? Bad dream or something?"

"No, I want to sleep but I can't and it's too early to do anything." Denzo answered. "Mom, Dad, and Grandma are probably still in bed."

"Well, we can talk for a while." Takara suggested.

"Talk? About what?"

"About the dream we had a few nights ago."

Denzo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'same dream'? You dreamt about a man in the shadows saying the time has come?"

Takara nodded. "Yeah." she said. "You know it's weird that we're sharing the same dreams."

"What's so weird about that? We share the same room and birthday don't we?"

Takara chuckled. "Yeah...but no one has the same dream as someone else. It's not natural. Anyway did you have the dream again?"

"Yeah, I did." Denzo pushed the covers off him and sat up, running fingers through his hair as he tried to remember the dream. "It was the same as before. A figure standing in the shadows of a dark room. Looking at me with creepy red eyes and saying the time is near. But this time, he step out of the shadows and into the light and..."

"And what?"

"I woke up." Denzo said. "What about you?"

"It was the same as yours." Takara said. "Same shadows in a dark room, strange figure in the dark corner of the room, same strange red eyes and same 'the time is near' praise. He too stepped out of the shadows."

"Did you see who it was?"

"Not very well. Only he was dressed in red, with sliver hair and yellow eyes."

"Silver hair?" Denzo chuckled "Who would dye their hair sliver?"

Takara shrugged. "Beats me. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm not sure, Takara. That voice sound familiar."

"Yeah, come to think of it, he does sound familiar, but did we last heard that voice before?"

"Who cares? Dreams can't come true. Lets go back to sleep."

"Fine."

Takara turned over and stared at the wall for a few minutes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about the dream. She held her left wrist out and stared at the black wristband with a silver sword embroded into the material around it. She quiet turned over and looked down from her bunk to see Denzo's left wrist sticking out from the covers and resting on his chest. On it was the same wristband she was wearing. The wristband she and her brother have been wearing for long as they can remember. They don't know why and for some reason they can't take them.

"_I know it was a dream but it felt real._" she thought. "_And that voice. It sound almost like Dad. Only it was a like a growling dog or something._"

With that, she fell asleep.

A few hours later, after they were moved into their dorm. Denzo, Takara and their parents spent time at the shops in town. After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha dropped Denzo and Takara off at their dorm and hugged them both tightly for about ten minutes before Inuyasha had to tear her away from them.

"Now, Kagome." he said as he pulled his wife off Denzo. "Let them breathe."

"Yeah, Mom don't embrass us." Denzo said smoothing out his hair after his mother messed it up.

"I'm not embrassing you and your sister." Kagome said. "I'm just proud of you too."

Denzo and Takara blushed. Noticing the looks on their faces, Inuyasha said. "Ok, Kagome it's time to go."

"In a minute, Inuyasha." she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out two small boxes.

"These are for you two." she asked gave them to her children. "A birthday present."

Denzo and Takara exchanged looks before accepting the presents. They never gotten much for their birthday over the years, execpt a trip to other country or to far-a-way town. How is this birthday different from the rest? Other then them going to college.

"Thanks, mom." Denzo said looking at the box. "What is it?"

"You'll find out later." she answered. "Have a good year you two."

"Behave yourselves." Inuyasha warned as he and Kagome left.

"Bye, Mom and Dad." Takara said.

"So you later." Denzo said as he watched their parents pull out of the campus parking lot. Once they were gone, Denzo and Takara went up to their dorm rooms.

"I wonder what's in this." Denzo said looking at the box.

"Beats me." Takara said, shaking hers a bit. "I wonder what's with Mom. We're not staying here forever."

"You know how Mom is, Takara." Denzo said. "Overprotective and never wanting us to grow up. You remember how she was when we told her we got accepted here?"

"I do." Takara said. "She cried for two days."

"Yeah."

Once they reached the third floor, Denzo went right to his dorm room while Takara went left to hers. Denzo pulled out his key and went inside. Once inside, he sat at his desk and looked at the small box his mother gave him. It was about the size of of his own palm and tied with a gold and silver ribbon. He untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a string of blood red beads.

"What?" Denzo said as he took the beads out and held them up to get a better look. They looked like the beads his parents sold at the shrine he and Takara grew up at. Beads for protection. Attached to the beads was a small tag saying.

"With these beads, no one who wishes to hurt you will touch you. Happy Birthday Mom and Dad."

"Yup, these are protection beads alright." he said as he placed them on the desk. "Like I ever need cheap jewelry to keep jerks away."

He laughed as he pulled off his shirt, threw it into the hamper and went to bed. That night, while everyone was asleep. No one knew that someone was watching the Higurashi twins sleep. Outside in the tallest branch, sat a figure with a small frame and long hair. She stayed in the shadows as she saw the lights in the rooms Denzo and Takara were in turned off.

"_They've arrived_." She thought. "_I have to get close to them. They're the only ones who can help us_."


	2. The New Dream and Confusion

**Ok, little recap: Kagome is not taking it well when her children are starting college and Denzo and Takara are having strange dreams. What are these dreams about? Find out in this chapter or later on. Inuyasha is not mine, but his children are. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. **

Chapter #2 The New Dream and Confusion

Denzo opened his eyes as a bright light filled the room. He closed his eyes again against the light and gritted his teeth as he felt a pain pounding against his skull. Threating to crack it open.

"_What's going on? Is it morning already?"_

He sheild his face as he slowly opened his eyes. It wasn't morning yet. In fact, he wasn't in his dorm room. He was lying in the middle of dark void with a white beam shining from the sky, surrounding Denzo in a bright light. Denzo slowly sat up, rubbing his right temple.

"_What's going on? Is this a dream?_" He thought. "_It has to be a dream. What else could it be?" _

Then a loud scream filled the air.

"Huh? That's sounds like Takara." Denzo said as he stood up.

"Denzo! Help me!"

"It is Takara. Takara!"

He ran through the darkness, searching for his sister. As he ran the screams and cries for help got louder. He stopped when he saw a small building that was about the size of a small garage. He blinked as he noticed the building looked familiar.

"_That building. It looks...Wait! It's the well house back at the shrine. We were never allowed in there."  
_

Then the doors slid open. Denzo stared at it warily. He and Takara were forbidden from going near the well house. Why would his sister be in there? His thoughts were interupted when the screams came out of the well house.

"Takara." Denzo said as he went into the well house.

He didn't care about rules. His sister was in trouble. Once he was inside, he looked around to see a another beam of light shining through the hole in the roof and onto a well in the middle of the room, everything else was in darkness. Including the corners of the balcony that surrounded the well.

"_So this is what it looks on the inside." _Denzo thought. "_But what was so dangerious about it?" _

"Welcome, Denzo."

Denzo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a growling voice. He slamed his fists on the railing in frustration. He had enough. This may be a new dream but he had enough of not knowing what the dreams meant and why he's having them.

"Who are you!" He demanded. "And where's my sister!"

The voice chuckled as the doors slid shut behind him. Denzo turned to see the doors closed and heard a loud clicking noise. Damn! Lock!

"You really are like your father." the voice said. "It's ashame you don't know him as well as you think."

Denzo blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?!" he shouted looking around for the source. "How do you know my dad!"

"You really don't know, do you?"

Denzo took a step back as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light next to the well. His jaw dropped in shock. Standing beside the well was man around his age with long silver hair, red eyes with dark blue pupils with long fangs and claws. He wore a strange outfit made of a pair of red pants and jacket that made him look like he was from the middle ages. What put Denzo off was the beads the stranger had around his neck. They look like the ones his father wore.

"Hey! Where did you get those!" Denzo demanded, pointing at the necklace. "Those beads belong to my father!"

The stranger laughed. "You really don't know." he asked. "How about I show you."

Before Denzo could react, The stranger jumped into the air, landed beside him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Hands off, you..." Dezno started to say. His anger turned to surprise as the stranger raise his claws and quickly slashed off the wristband. Denzo watched in shock as the broken wristband fell to the ground. He and no one else was never able to get it off before. How was man in red able to? Was he...not human? No, he has to be human. There's no such thing as monsters or demons.

Then suddenly, Denzo gasped when he felt a sharp pain that speard like fire throughout his body. He groaned and collapsed the ground. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the pain got worse. He opened his eyes a crack to see his fingernails were growing at the fast rate.

"Wha...what's happening."

Then the pain was gone. Denzo panted as his muscles relaxed a bit. He took in a few deep breathes and slowly got to his feet, using the railing for support. As he leaned against the railing and opened his eyes. He looked down at his hands to see his nails were indeed longer then they were. Making his hands look more like claws, like the strangers'. He looked at his hands then at the stranger in front of him.

"What did you do?" Denzo snarled. "What happened?"

The stranger grinned. "You are as dense as your father," he said. "I hope your twin is not like that."

"Leave Takara out of this! Now answer me!"

"Go see for yourself." the stranger said, pointing at the well below them.

Denzo stared at the stranger warily before he walked down the steps.

"I hope your ready." he added.

Denzo stopped when he reached the last step and turned around.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Denzo turned his attention back to the well and slowly walked towards the well. Once he approached the well, he saw it was filled with water.

"_What? Didn't grandma say the well was dry?" _

He closed his eyes tightly as he got closer, placed his hands on the edge, and leaned forward before opening his eyes.

He gasped when he saw his reflection in the dark water. His black hair was silver with two matching dog ears on top of his head and his navy blue eyes were now gold. Sticking out of his upper jaw were small fangs. He was about to reach to his mouth to see if the fangs were real when he remembered the long nails. So he kept his hands on the edge of the well.

"No!' he said through gritted teeth. "It's not possible!"

"Denzo!"

"Huh?"

Denzo blinked as he saw his reflection blured and turned into his twin sister. His eyes widen as he saw her appearance has changed just like he did. Silver hair, dog ears, long fingernails, silver eyes and small fangs. Her face was stained with dried tears. She was crying.

"Denzo! Help me!"

"Takara!"

He noticed that her wristband was missing. Could it be...?

"You bastard!" Denzo yelled as he turned around and looked up the red-eyed stranger. "What did you do to me and my sister?!"

"You still don't get it?" he asked. He jumped into the air and landed in front of Denzo. "You and your sister are half-demon like your father."

"No!" Denzo screamed. "We're not! There's no since thing!"

"Oh, but there is. No one told you until now."

"No! It's not real! It's not real!"

Denzo's eyes shot opened and he shot up into sitting position. Panting and covered in sweat.

"Damn! Another dream. Was it...real?"

Denzo got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. As he turned on the light he looked in the mirror to see his normal reflection. Black hair, blue eyes and normal human teeth. He looked at his hands to see his fingernails were still short. He was fine. He sighed with relief.

"Ok, it's was nothing but a dream. It..."

Denzo stopped when he remembered what his sister told him before they left home. Did she have the same dream too?

"Oh no! Takara!"

Then, as if on cue, his cellphone rang. He went back into his room and answered it.

"Takara?" he said immediately.

"Denzo, I'm glad you're awake." his sister sobbed. "I need to talk to you."

"Takara, I'm here, just calm down a little. You'll wake the whole dorm up." he said. "What's wrong?"

Takara sobbed again before explaining what happened. Denzo's eyes widen as he listened.

"You had the same dream too?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Creepy stranger in red."

"Uh huh."

"Did he rip off your wristband and say you and I are half-demon?"

"Yeah, he did."

With that, Denzo remembered the wristband. He looked down at his left wrist to see it was still there.

"What does this mean?"

"It's nothing but a dream, Takara." Denzo said firmly. "Please go back to sleep. It's late."

"Alright." Takara choked. "See you in the morning."

Then she hung up. Denzo sighed and shut off his cellphone. He was glad he doesn't have a roommate yet and hoped Takara doesn't have one yet either. If anyone else heard about what happened. They'll be the laughing stock of the whole school. Not what they need on their first day.

"What is going on?" he said outloud as he buried his face in his hands. "What's happening?"

"No, No! You're lying. I'm not a monster!" Takara screamed, looking at her reflection in the water. Her long black hair was silver and her blue eyes were silver. Her fingernails were an inch long along with her teeth. She pushed herself away from the well and fell to the ground sobbing.

"This is a dream. It's a dream."

"It's no dream, Takara." The stranger dressed in red said. "It's real and it's true. You and your brother are half-demons like Inuyasha."

"Ahh!"

Takara screamed as her eyes shot open. She clutched her pillow tightly as her heart beat faster then normal. She buried her face in her pillow as tears ran down her face. She had the dream again and it was worse then the first one. She inhaled deeply in her pillow as she tried to calm down and remember what her brother told her eariler.

_It was nothing but a dream. Try and go back to sleep.  
_

Nothing but a dream, huh? she thought as she lowered her pillow and sat up. How wrong Denzo is. This is nothing like she ever had before. What does it mean? Takara looked at her wrist to see her wristband was still there. The wristband she's worn for as long as she can remember. Why does she, her father and brother wear that wristband anyway?

Takara got up, walked to the window and opened the curtains. She saw the sun starting to raise in the distance. She sat at her desk and buried her face in her arms.

"What is happening to me?" she breathed. "To us. Why are we having these dreams?"

Then her arm bumped something. She looked to see the small box she got from her mother. She didn't bother to open it yet. She picked it, unwrapped the ribbon and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a necklace made up of blood red beads with a small note attached to it.

"With these beads, no one who wishes to hurt you will touch you. Happy Birthday Mom and Dad." Takara read. "These must be the protection beads mom and dad were trying to sell back home. Why would they give them to me? Do they even work?"

She held up the beads in front of her and stared at them for a few minutes before she put them on. Once the beads were around her neck, Takara gasped as she felt a surge of power flow from the beads and into her body. She felt warm for second before she felt like herself again.

"Whoa." she breathed. "What was that?"

**Whoa, that was a new one. Will Denzo and Takara figure out what that dream meant or is it nothing but their imagination? Find out in the next of Secrets from the Ashes of Time. **


	3. The Invite and Inuyasha's Concern

**Hello, me again. Sorry for the long wait. Horrible writer's block and homework load's been building up. Anyway, little recape. Denzo and Takara has spend their first night at their dorm and had a new dream. One where their wristbands were removed and they turned into half-demons. But is the demon in their dream telling the truth? Are they really half-demon like their father? Lets find out. Here's Chapter three. **

Chapter #3 The Invite and Inuyasha's Concern

Two weeks later after having that dream, things have quiet for Denzo and Takara. Unusually quiet. No new dreams have appeared or any old ones either. Takara couldn't help but worry about it. Denzo was just glad he was able to get some sleep but even though he told his sister not to worry about it. He too was worried about it like she is.

A week later, Denzo packed up his things and left Marketing to head for his last class of the day, which was Ancient History. The only class he and Takara have together. He just climbed the stairs to the third floor when he felt something hard brush against his arm.

"Oh, sorry there."

"It's o..." Denzo stopped when he saw who accidently bumped into him.

It was a young girl around his age with long red hair tied back in a high braided ponytail. Her eyes were a bright green and her skin was a light cream colour. She wore a pair of light green capris and a light purple T. shirt.

Denzo gapped at the girl in front of him. He's never seen a girl like that before. At least not with hair as red as hers was. It was the colour of rose petals.

"Don't worry." she said. "You're not the first to stare at me like that."

Denzo blinked in confusion before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just...never seen hair as...red as yours."

The girl giggled. "Most people haven't and it's my natural colour. I'm Kumiko Misaki."

"Denzo Higurashi."

"You new here?"

"My twin sister and I live at Higurashi Shrine across town."

"I've lived here all my life." Kumiko said. "What's your next class?"

"Ancient History." Denzo answered.

"Same here."

"You...want to...walk with me?"

"Sure."

As the two teens started to walk down the hall. Kumiko's eyes glowed yellow a little as she grinned.

"_Perfect. Phase one is almost complete." _

Meanwhile, in the Ancient History classroom. Takara sat at her desk and stared out the window. Her day has gone by good so far. a test in Math, two essays in English and Art and a quiz in Chemistry. She was early for class and normally when that happens, she read a book or do homework from her previous classes. But not today. She couldn't stop thinking about the dreams. What do they mean? And why did they stop all of a sudden? She couldn't figure out the answer. She pulled out the necklace from her shirt and fingered the blood-red beads. The small glass orbs felt warm against her skin. Like there was power flowing through them.

"_Are these for real?" _

Then she heard footsteps and quickly tucked the necklace back into her shirt. She turned to see her brother and a red headed girl entered the room. She raised an eyebrow as she watch the two walk towards the desks next to her. Who is this girl?

"Hey, Takara."

Takara blinked when she heard her brother's voice.

"Hey, Denzo." she said, smiling a little hoping to hide her concern.

"Kumiko, this is my twin, Takara. Takara this is Kumiko."

"Nice to meet you." Kumiko said.

"Same here." Takara said. "You interested in Anicent History too?"

"All my life." Kumiko replied. "Anyway, the college is throwing a party tonight in the courtyard. You two planning to go?"

"A party, huh?" Denzo said. "Sounds like fun."

"That's what I first thought." Kumiko said. "What do you think Takara?"

"Huh?"

"You coming to the party tonight?"

"Oh, yeah sure I'll be there. Maybe I'll meet somebody there."

Then the teacher walked in and everyone went to their seats. As time dragged on, Takara stared at Kumiko for a few minutes before she continued to take notes. She had nothing against her but she can't stop thinking that there was something about her. Like she's hidding something. If so what?

As Kumiko wrote down notes, she sensed someone was watching her. She looked to see Takara turning her attention to her paper. She grinned a little as watched Denzo's sister scratch her pen across the page. She knew she was staring at her eariler. She knew Takara sensed her powers but she said nothing. Kumiko knew the time to reveal her secret to the twins will come. But now is not the time. First, she must gain their trust and then help them discover what they really are. She knew there was power in the wristbands they wore. A power hidding their true forms and powers.

"_I have to plan this carefully." _Kumiko thought. "_I need their help so I can't scare them off. Now Phase One is complete. Phase Two will be put into place after the party." _

Meanwhile, at Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha sat at the base of the Sacred Tree on the grounds. Staring at the moonless sky. It was a New Moon tonight and usually it was the time he should go find a place to hide until sunrise. For the time when the New Moon is out is when he becomes mortal and lose his demon powers. Now he's living in the Modern Era with Kagome and the kids, he was able to sleep when he wanted to during the moonless night.

But not tonight.

Tonight he waited until Kagome and his mother-in-law went to bed before he went outside and sat at the base of the tree that's been on the grounds of the shrine for centuries. Something has been bothering him since he found out about the beads his wife made for the twins. She said they were for protection. But he had a feeling they also had another purpose, like his Tetsusaiga. Even thought Kagome denied that when he asked her about it. It didn't shake the feeling. He knew the twins will find out about their heritage sooner or later. But when that day comes, will he be ready to tell them he's a half-demon?

"She's planning to tell them, I can tell." he said to himself as he placed his hands on the back of his head and rested against the tree trunk. "Those beads not like the ones we're selling to tourists."

"_ I sensed two spells conbined together in them. I know one is for protection, but what is the other one for? It felt like..."_

Then his eyes widen.

"Of course." he said.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?"

Inuyasha jumped as he heard his wife's voice. He turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway. Looking worried.

"Nothing." Inuyasha lied. "I just...needed some air."

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha's eyes widen a little. He sometimes forget that Kagome was always good at knowing something was wrong with him. He sometimes wonders if she had empathic abilities too.

"It's nothing, Kagome." he said again. "I just can't sleep. No big deal."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Tell what's bothering you. I thought you were done with keeping secrets from me."

Inuyasha smirked a little. He has to admit, he hasn't kept as many secrets from Kagome as he did when he first met her in the Feudal Era. Mostly because it was hard to now he and Kagome are married.

"Alright, fine. I'll talk." Inuyasha said, giving up. "I was just wondering about those beads you made for Denzo and Takara."

"You're still concerned about that?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha, I told you, there's nothing to be worried about. Those beads are the same as the ones we're selling here."

"No, Kagome, they're not." Inuyasha said. "Just because I'm human now doesn't mean I can't sense magical energy. I sensed two types of energy in those beads. One is for protection and the other is for binding. You're planning to tell the twins are you?"

Kagome was taken aback but didn't show it. Instead she glared at her husband.

"So what if I did." she snapped. "You know the wristbands won't hold forever. Tonight is the night they'll lose their power and they'll be able to remove them."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Remember four years ago? It was a New Moon and you caught Denzo trying to remove his wristband?"

Inuyasha swallowed as some colour drained from his face. Denzo and Takara were fifteen and he caught his son trying to take off the wristband. He was about to unhook the clasp when Inuyasha stopped him and told him to go to his room. It was a close call from having to tell the twins his secret. He wasn't ready to then. But is he ready to tell them now if they try and remove the wristbands tonight?

"What makes you think they take the wristbands off tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just an video email from Denzo this evening." Kagome answered. "He said they're having a good time at the college."

"So?"

"But he also said the clasp on his wristband broke and the wristband came off. Takara was also able to remove hers."

"What?! That...that can't be...by sunrise they'll..."

"I know. That's why you have go to the college and tell them, Inuyasha."

"What? Why..."

"Because the spell on the clasp is broken, Inuyasha." Kagome explained. "And once it's broken, it could never take effect again. They'll be able to take off and out on the wristbands when ever they want now."

"Great!" Inuyasha groaned.

**Uh oh, Denzo and Takara has removed the wristbands and it's the New Moon. What will happen to them in the morning. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Secrets from the Ashes of Time. **


	4. Party and Sickness

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. Been busy with homwork plus writer's block. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and thank you Dino12345610 and hanyou of distant dreams for the reviews. Anyway, here's Chapter #4. **

Chapter #4 Party and Sickness

Takara yawned as she tapped her pen on her paper and stared at the computer screen. She had a another Ancient History paper due in week and already she's stuck. It may be Friday but Takara was no procrastinator like Denzo was. Plus she wanted to kill some time before the party started.

Usually she can ignore distractions like trucks horn outside her room or music playing next door. But not today. She can't stop thinking about what happen earlier. She just got home from her last class and placed her bag on the bed when she thought she saw her fingernails grow longer and made her hand look like claw. When she blinked again, her hand was normal.

'Must be studying too hard.' she thought as she shook her head to shake the feeling. 'I'm seeing things.'

That wasn't the only thing that happened. It was after sunset and Takara was listening to her favorite CDs when her wristband came loose and fell off. Which surprised her because she had tried everything to get it off in the past and nothing worked. What made it come loose like that? Even though Denzo told her not to worry about it when she told him. She could tell that he too was worried. For he too wasn't wearing his wristband and is wearing the protection beads.

"_I know he's faking it."_ She thought as she put her paper and pen aside and exit Micosoft Word. "_He's just as worried as I am. Why else would he be wearing the beads?" _

She sighed and rested her head on the desk, pushing her keyboard forward. She had an another hour before the party and she now had nothing to do. She could get ready for the party if she hadn't done it after dinner an hour ago. She picked out her favorite outift. A pair of black leather ankle boots, black tight pants that showed her legs with a brown leather belt hanging on her hips, a red tank top with black diamonds on the sleeves and red eyeshadow with black eyeliner to match.

She looked up at the clock on her computer screen. Which reads 6:27pm and the party starts at seven. Now what can she do to pass the time? Read fan fiction that's what. She logged online and went to one of her favorite fan fiction websites. She read a couple stories for a few minutes as time slowly dragged on. Then at 6:45pm, her cellphone rang. She sighed as she reached for her cell on her desk and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Takara." Denzo said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." she replied. "I'll meet you in the hall in a few minutes."

"Alright, see ya."

" 'K, later."

Takara pressed end, shut off her computer and stuffed some money for drinks (I don't know what the drinking age in Japan is but it's nineteen in Canada so bare with me here alright?) and her cell in her purse before she head for the door. A few minutes later, she met up with Denzo and the two head down stairs to the front doors. While walking, Denzo noticed something around his sister's neck.

"Takara." he said. "What's that around your neck?"

"Huh? Oh, just the beads mom and dad gave us."

Denzo raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"You and me of course." Takara said as she reached for her brother's neck and pulled at the beads before he had a chance to stop her. "Who else?"

"Hey, hands off!" Denzo snapped as he slapped Takara's hand away. "Why are you wearing those things anyway? I thought you don't believe in magical jewelry."

"I don't. Why are you wearing yours?" Takara asked.

"I...that's then of your business."

"Same here then. Besides they can't be the real thing anyway. Remember those lame stories mom and dad used to tell us?"

"Uh...yeah." Denzo said uncercern what to say. "Lame."

Once Takara wasn't looking. Denzo bit his lower lip. He didn't want to know but he was really worried about the dreams. He didn't believe in the stories their parents used to tell them when they were little. But those dreams felt real. Real like the warm surge flowing through the beads around his neck. He fingered the beads for a bit. Feeling the warmth radiating from the small glass orbs. Could these be real or just his imagination?

Once the twins exit the dorms, Denzo's eyes widen as he saw Kumiko walking towards them. Her red was no longer in the braided ponytail and reached her waist in long waves. Her outfit was made up of a pair of blue jeans with multi-colored sparkles on the legs and a tight ocean colored shirt with the words Hot Stuff on the front in black letters and a pair of one inch brown heels. Denzo stared at her in awe. She looked more beautiful then before.

"_Whoa." _he thought.

"Hey, Earth to Denzo." Takara said, waving a hand in his face.

"Huh?" he said snapping out of his trance.

"Lets go."

"What?...oh, yeah."

Kumiko giggled at Denzo's reaction.

"Don't worry. I have that affect on people."

"And how." Takara muttered, a little jealous that she couldn't make boys drool like Kumiko can. "Lets get going you two." she said. "The party won't wait for us."

"Don't worry, Takara." Kumiko said. "The party is only for another few minutes."

She walked up to Denzo and wrapped her hand around his. Denzo blushed as her hand made contact with his skin.

"Come on, let's go." she said.

The trio walked down the path that leads to the courtyard in silence. Takara stayed ahead of Denzo and Kumiko so they wouldn't see her suspicious face. She didn't mind girls having a crush on Denzo but there was something about Kumiko that bothered her. But she couldn't point off what it was.

Meanwhile, Kumiko smirked a little as she sensed Takara's emotions.

"_Don't worry, Takara. I need you both for what I'm planning." _

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. Inuyasha was stuck in traffic while construction was fixing the road in front of him. He been waiting for about an hour before he felt a vein pop in his head.

"_Damn! Why did they have to do this tonight?" _

He looked at the clock on the radio. 11:45pm.

"At least I still time before sunrise." he said. He blinked as he saw traffic was finally moving. "Good, now I can get out of here."

In the courtyard at the college. Denzo and Takara were sitting at a table drinking beer while watching their classmates dancing to The Backstreet Boys.

"So, Denzo. What do you think of Kumiko?" Takara asked.

"Huh? Oh, She's ok."

"Ok as in what? As a friend?"

"Yeah, I think." Denzo replied. "She has nice hair."

Takara raise an eyebrow. Is he falling for Kumiko?

Then the courtyard was filled with screams and moans. Takara and Denzo turned to see some people clutching their stomachs and falling to the ground. Panic filled the air as more people fell ill and passed out.

"What the..."

"Kumiko!"

Takara blinked as she saw Denzo running to Kumiko, who passed out on the dance floor. She was about to follow him when she saw him fainting unexpectedly.

"Denzo...uhhh." She suddenly felt lightheaded and nauseous. "Oh...what..." she started to wonder as she too passed out along with everyone else.

On the other side of the campus. Inuyasha parked the car in guests' parking lot and got out. He looked around to notice something was wrong.

"_Something's not right here_." he thought. "_I can feel it." _

Then he saw some movement in the bushes.

"What do we have here?" he said, he tucked the Tetsusaiga in his belt and went into the bushes. He made his way through the brushes until he reached the otherside to the courtyard. Where he saw a bunch of college students sleeping on the brick platforom.

"What happened here?" he wondered.

He turned when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A man in his early twentes dressed in black with his black hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"Hey, stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

The man turned then ran the other way when he saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha cursed and went after him. He followed until he lost his trail back in the parking lot.

"Damn!" he raged. "If only I could transform."

Then he remember why he came to Tama College.

"Takara, Denzo."

He went back to the courtyard. He was puzzled with he saw the moveless bodies.

"_What happened here_?" he thought as he scanned the area for his kids. He found them lying on the ground near the tables. "Oh no." He went over to them and kneeled down beside them. He checked to see if they were still breathing. To his relief, they were. Then he heard sirens in the distance.

"Better get out of here."

He hoisted Denzo over his shoulder and Takara under his arm and carried them out of the courtyard.

"It be easier if if I could transform." he grumbled. "These two are heavy."


	5. Awakening and Transformed

**Ok, me again with a new chapter. It's the New Moon and the twins are able to remove the wristbands. What will happen when morning comes? Found out in Chapter #5 of Secrets from the Ashes of Time. **

Chapter #5 Awakening and Transformed  


Denzo groaned as he opened his eyes.

"My head." he moaned. "What hap...?" 

He sat up in shock as he remembered what happened earlier. He was at the party with Takara and Kumiko. Kumiko was on the dance floor while he and his sister were sitting at the table talking then everyone started to pass out. Then nothing.

He looked around to see he was in his dorm room and it was morning. How did he get back? Was it a dream?

"So, you're up."

Denzo turned to see a silhouette of a person standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Denzo demanded. "How do you get up here?"

"Your mother is right. You are like me." The silhouette said as it step into the light. Denzo's eyes widen as he saw his father standing in his room. Clad in a red jacket and pants from the warring era and a old sword at his side. Red warring era outfit where did he see that before?

"Dad, what are you doing here? And where's Takara?"

"Your sister is sleeping on the floor next to your bed." Inuyasha answered.

Denzo looked down to see a lump that resembled a human body sleeping under a blanket on the carpet floor. How much did they have to drink last night? 

"I found you two lying on the ground along with other kids in the courtyard. Do most parties end like that?"

"No, they don't." Denzo snapped. "And what you doing here?" 

He rubbed his forehead as he said that. He winced as he felt pain and something warm and wet flowing down his right temple.

"What in..." he stopped as he slowly lowered his hand. His fingernails had grown longer and looked hard and sharp. Like claws. Denzo stared at it in shock. Then closed his eyes and shook his head in hopes that it'll shake the hallucination. But it didn't work.

"What the Hell!" he gasped. "This can't be real!"

"It's real, Denzo." Inuyasha said, handing a mirror to his son. He took the mirror and looked in it. His hair was now silver and his eyes were gold instead of blue. Sitting on top of his head were white dog ears and small sharp fangs hung from his upper jaw. No this can't real! He bit his lip and yelped in pain as his new fangs pierced the skin and blood flowed into his mouth.

"What happened to me?" he demanded, looking at his father in rage.

"You transformed into your half-demon form." Inuyasha explained. 

"Trans..." Denzo stopped when he remembered something. This same thing happened in his dream. Only it was a white haired man with red eyes and his sister who also...his sister. Denzo bend down and threw the blanket off Takara's sleeping form. His jaw dropped in shock when he saw his twin. She too has changed just like he did. Silver hair, dog ears, and claws.

"_Damn it, it's not a dream." _ he thought.

Takara moaned as she opened her eyes.

"What in..." she started say. She quickly sat up when she saw she wasn't in her dorm room. "Where am I?"

"You're in my dorm room." Denzo answered.

Takara looked up at her brother and her eyes widened. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes a few times.

"Sorry, Takara. It's real." Denzo said, his throat tightened as he said that and handed his sister the mirror Inuyasha gave him.

She took and almost screamed and dropped the mirror when she saw her reflection. Her hair changed color and dog ears sat on the top of her head. Her eyes were silver and her teeth grew into fangs.

"No, it...ow!" she winced as she accidentlly cut her finger with her new claws and dropped the mirror onto her lap. Blood slowly dripped from the wounds on her index and middle fingers on both hands. She stared at her hands in shock.

"NO!"

"Calm down, Takara..."

"Calm down!" Denzo snarled as he stood up and walked over Takara. "We wake up to find out we've turned into monsters we've seen in our dreams and you're talking us to calm down! What the Hell is going on, Dad!"

At the end, he growled like a dog who cornered a intruder in a fence-off area. He gasped when he realized what happened.

"Calm down, you two!" Inuyasha snapped. "First, you're not monsters. You're both half-demon. Second, what do you mean by seen in our dreams?"

"Half-demon?" Takara asked, looking up at her father.

"Come off it!" Denzo said in disblief. "There's no such thing!"

Inuyasha rise an eyebrow as he reached for his wristband and undid the clasp.

"What are you doing?" Takara asked.

"You two don't believe me." he replied as he slowly opened the wristband and took it off his wrist. He remind the same for a second before his blue eyes slowly turned gold and his hair turn silver. His ears traveled to the top of his head and become dog-like and his fingernails grew into claws. "So, I'll show you."

Denzo and Takara stared at their father in shock and confusion. It can't be real. It has to be another dream.

"Dad, is tha..." 

"You bastard!" Denzo growled, his ears flattening against his head. "Your that monster I saw in my dream. You who cut off my wristband in the old well back home and turn me and Takara into this." He held up his clawed hand to emphasize what he was saying.

Inuyasha was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"You were like this. Only your eyes were red and your fangs and claws were longer. You did this!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His childern know about his full-demon form. He sighed and said.

"Denzo, Takara. I think we both owe each other an explanation."

**Well they now know. What will happen next? Find out in the next Chapter of Secrets from the Ashes of Time. **


	6. Stories and Acceptance

**Well, me again with a new chapter. Denzo and Takara now know they and Inuyasha are half-demon, what now? let's find out. Inuyasha doesn't belong me and never will. **

Chapter #6 Stories and Acceptance

Takara sat on the floor in her brother's dorm room and stared at her now claw-tipped hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was hunging out with Denzo and their new friend, Kumiko at a party when suddenly everyone started to pass out mysteriously and she too joined them. Then she woke up to find herself in Denzo's dorm room and her father was there and to found out that she, Denzo and their father were half-demon.

How that possible? Demons and magic exist only in fairy tales not real life. 

Flashback

"How can we be half-demon?" Denzo demanded. "Demons don't exist."

"They do exist." Their father said. "Now sit down and listen."

Denzo glared at Inuyasha as he sat down on the bed beside his sister.

"Now if you two are done, I'll tell you our heritage. I was never completely human nor was I from this time. I'm half-demon from the Feudal Era. A result of a human and a demon falling in love with one another. It was considered a disgrace and half-demons are treated badly by everyone. Even their own family on both sides.

My father, your grandfather, was a powerful demon. Mother was mortal like Kagome. A daughter of a rich lord. Both met and fell in love, not caring what anyone thinked. After I was born, Father died protecting me and Mother. We lived outside a village near the Western Lands where Father used to rule over when he was alive. Mother died when I was nine and I lived on my own until I met my first love Kikyo, a priestess from a village near here. She was guardian of a Sacred Jewel, a powerful gem that can increase a demons' power."

"What happened to her?" Takara asked.

"She was killed by a demon who wanted the Sacred Jewel to become corrupted with evil. I was sealed away a by her spell for fifty years until your mother freed me and we've been together since."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Denzo rolled his eyes and said. "Please, Dad. You expect us to believe that? How did Mom meet you if you're really from five hundred years ago?"

"Remember the well behind the house?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a gateway from this world to my world. I had no family there so I came here and married your mother."

"That would explain how we aren't allowed in there." Denzo grumbled. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was complete nonsense.

"Now I told my story, what did you mean by you had dreams?"

"Well, it...ow."

Takara started to speak when her brother elbowed her in the shoulder.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Let her talk!" Inuyasha snarled.

Takara rubbed her shoulder and glared at Denzo for a second before she continued.

"Both of our dreams are simliar for some reason. In my dream, was walking on the shrine grounds back home when I pulled into the well house by something. Once I was inside, the doors closed on me. I tried to get out but the doors were locked. Then you appeared, will...you with long fangs and red eyes, you walked out of the shadows and told me I knew nothing about my heritage. So, he cut off my wristband and I transformed into this."

She held up her clawed hand as she said that.

"What happened next?"

"The mon...you told me to go to the well to see what he was talking about eariler. I went to the well, looked in and saw myself...like this."

"What about you, Denzo?"

Denzo groaned. He didn't want to talk about his dreams. But in the end, started to say."

"Well,...my dream is simliar to mine. Only I heard Takara screaming and went into the well house cause I thought she was in there. Damn was I wrong. You showed up as a monster and told I knew nothing about you. Then he slashed off my wristband and I turned into a monster."

"Half-demon."

"Whatever, Dad." Denzo scowled. "He told me to see my reflection in the well. So, I went and saw not only my altered appearance. But Takara as well and she was crying."

Inuyasha bit the inside of his mouth as he listened to his children's stories. So, they saw my full-demon form and they were half-demon. Were the dreams telling what they are before he and Kagome plan to?

"So, how do we change back?" Takara asked. "I can't go around campus like this."

"Just put your wristbands back on." Inuyasha answered. "Do you still have them?"

Denzo and Takara nodded.

"Good. Don't lose them, they're the only things that can hide your demon blood and make you human."

End Flashback

"Hey, Takara. I got your wristband."

Takara turned to see a human Denzo walk into the room, holding her wristband in his hand.

"Thanks." Takara said as she took it. She put it and felt herself transform back to her human form once she closed the clasp. Once the transformation was complete. She looked down at her clawless hands. She was glad but at the same time disappointed.

"What's wrong, Takara?" Denzo answered. "You glad you're human now?"

"Denzo, do you believe this is real?"

Denzo shook his head. "I'm still not sure." he said. "I still think this is nonsense. But we saw it with our own eyes. We're really half-demon."

Takara nodded with agreement. She fingered the sword emblem on her wristband before she said goodbye and went to her dorm room. Once she was in her room, she locked the door and stood in front of a full length mirror that hung next to her door. She stared at her reflection as she removed the wristband and watched her image slowly change in front of her eyes. She studied her reflection for a few minutes before she rubbed her dog ears.

It was no dream. It was real.

Very real.

**Sigh another chapter done. What will happened next. Stay tuned for the next installment of Secrets from the Ashes of Time. **


	7. Asked Out and Unexpected Meeting

Chapter #7 Asked Out and Unexpected Meeting

A few days has passed since the Higurashi twins found out about their half-demon heritage. It was still unbelievable but the evidence was right in front of them. Denzo pretends it was nothing but a joke and try to push it out of his mind like a bad memory from his childhood. But every time his eyes fell on to the wristband around his right wrist. The image of him, his father and sister as half-demons and the dreams cloud his mind again. He hated to admint it, but he was worried.

Takara was worse then Denzo. She didn't eat or talk much and couldn't sleep because she was afraid she'll have the dreams again. She also kept rubbing the wristband on her left wrist to make sure it was still there. Why didn't their parents tell them before instead of sticking these enchanted wristbands on them and forbid them to touch or remove them? And above all how are they half-demon if their father was half-demon, shouldn't that make them quarter-demon since their mother was mortal? The thought crossed the twins minds as they walked in Ancient History class one day.

"I still don't this." Takara said quietly, as she and her brother sat at their seats. "We should be most human if what Dad said was true. "

Denzo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, unless...he can turn into..."

"Hi, guys."

Takara and Denzo turned to see Kumiko walking towards them.

"What's up?" 

"Nothing." Takara and Denzo said in unison.

Kumiko looked at them for a minute before saying. "Do you two remember what happened at the party last week?"

Denzo and Takara shook their heads.

"No."

"Not much." Takara answered.

"Huh, I don't remember much either. It's all a blur."

"I only remember us heading to the party and us being in the courtyard." Takara said. "We were there drinking and talking then...nothing."

"She always had a good memory." Denzo explained to Kumiko, who looked at Takara in confusion. "A lot better than mine."

Kumiko chuckled than quickly took her seat beside the twins when the teacher walked into the classroom. During a long lecture on life during the 1700s, Kumiko looked over at Denzo who was writing notes and smiled. She loved his hair all messy and black as the clear night sky and...Wait, what? Kumiko shook her head and started writing. Was she crushing on Denzo? No, can't fall in love with him. She needs the twins help with her mission and falling in love with one of them will surely cause problems later on.

"_I got to make this quick. They're at their own tricks again and looking for us."_

The class dragged on slowly as Kumiko took notes and focus on her plan. Once class was over, Kumiko waited until Takara and everyone else was out of the room before she went after Denzo.

"Hey, Denzo. Wait up."

Denzo turned to see his friend jogging towards him. After telling Takara he'll met up with her later to study for the up coming test he waited for Kumiko to catch up.

"Hey, Kumiko, what's up?"

"Nothing to do. Is this your last class?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering...If tonight we could..."

"Go out for dinner and a movie?" Denzo finished.

"Yes."

Denzo blinked in confusion. Where did that come from? He's never been like this with a girl before. Is he crushing on her or something?

"Great, I'll met you outside your dorm at eight?"

"Sure. Eight sounds great."

"Great, see you then."

With that Kumiko left. Denzo watched her disappear in the crowd before he shook his head and turned the opposite direction.

"_Damn, I must been sick or something. I've never crushed on a girl before. She's so pretty with her long red hair and..."_

Denzo shook his head again. Trying to shake the thought from his mind.

"I need a trip to the coffee house." 

Meanwhile, at the campus coffee house. Takara sat at a table outside waiting for her brother so they can study. She's been waiting for Denzo for about an hour when she got tired of waiting and decided to call Denzo and reschedule the study session.

"Hello there, beautiful. Fancy meeting you here."

Takara just pulled out her cell phone when she heard someone beside her speak. She looked up to see a man in his early-mid 20s with dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, dressed in black jeans and a forest green, tattered t shirt. Takara frowned for she knew who this guy was. His name is Ken Ryuunosuke, a former boyfriend of hers. At first he was a gentlemen until he showed his true colours during their senior year of high school. A selfish, hardheaded, possessive jerk who cared more of making Takara into a stay-at-home wife then about what she wants or feels so she dumped him after graduation and never expected to meet him again at Tama College. Did he follow her in hopes of winning her back.

"Hello, Ken." Takara said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I got accepted here too." he answered with pride. "I didn't expect to see you here. Then again, we did plan to go here together. Say, why don't..."

"Why don't you leave us alone so we can study."

Ken and Takara looked up to see Denzo standing in front of them. He glared at Ken with pure hatred. He and Ken never got along in high school even while they were in high school.

"Denzo." Ken said. "Long time, no see."

"The feeling is not mutual." Denzo snarled.

Ken chuckled, ignoring Denzo's glare. Returning his attention to Takara he said. "Catch you later, doll." before he left.

"Oh, he's an ass." Denzo grumbled as he sat down across from Takara.

"I know, Denzo. I know." Takara said, rolling her eyes. "Let's drop it and get to work. Where were you anyway?"

"With Kumiko." Denzo answered as he pulled out his notes and textbooks. "We're going out tonight."

"Really?" Takara asked a little interested. "Your first date. What you got planned?"

"Why do you care?"

"No reason."

"Shut up."

Takara laughed before she opened her textbook to the marked page.


	8. Almost An Romantic Evening

**Hello again, sorry for the long wait. Severe case of writers block. Anyway, a big thanks to those who sent reviews and Inuyasha still doesn't belong to me and on with with Chapter eight. **

Chapter #8 Almost An Romantic Evening

Kumiko stood in front of the full length mirror in the closet door of her bedroom. She went through ten changes before she found the right dress to wear on her date. She picked out a red dress with long lace sleeves and a knee length skirt and embroidery in the top that made it look like light red vines were wrapped around her torso and red high heels to match. She wore light rose eyeshadow with black mascara and light pink lipstick and her hair was down held back with a red headband to match her outfit.

"Hey, Kumiko, what are you doing up there. Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm going out, Sen." Kumiko called as she went to her dresser and grabbed her purse. "I told you that remember?"

"Oh right."

Kumiko checked her reflection again to make sure anything to perfect before she left. Once she reached the ground floor, she saw her little sister, Sen carrying a pot from the kitchen. She just placed it on the table when she noticed Kumiko in the room.

"Whoa, Kumiko. You look great." she said.

"Thanks, Sen." Kumiko replied.

"Are you going to tell him tonight?" Sen asked. "Can he help us?"

"I'm sure both him and Takara can help us. But first I need them to trust me."

"Then why are you dating Denzo?"

"Because I like him."

Kumiko went to the door and stopped when she reached for the door knob.

"Don't wait up, Sen and do your homework ok?"

"Alright."

With that Kumiko left.

"So, big date tonight?" Takara asked as she leaned against the door frame of her brother's room. She watched in amusement as he struggled with his beads.

"Yeah." he answered.

"So, why did you call me in here? Didn't Dad loan you his car?"

"He did loan me the car, I just can't these beads off. Were you able to?"

"I didn't bother to try." Takara replied, fingering her beads. "Were does Kumiko live anyway?"

"She lives four blocks from college campus." Denzo said. "Damnit!"

"Just wear the beads under your clothes, she won't notice."

"Alright." Denzo said in defeat and stuff the red beads into his shirt. "I hope she won't notice."

Takara looked at her twin. He was wearing a dark red shirt under a black jacket, a pair of black pants and black shoes to match with his hair was still a little messy from this morning (He doesn't have a comb.)

"Maybe I should've bought a comb."

"Your hair is fine." Takara told him. "Kumiko said she likes it like that. You really like her don't you?"

"Well...yeah I do. Don't you?"

"As a friend, I do. She's cool." Takara answered the last part with uncertainty.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go and have fun."

"Whatever, see ya."

Denzo grabbed his wallet and went out the door. Takara followed until they were in the hall. She leaned against the door behind her as she watched her brother disappear around the corner. She frowned as her heart became heavy with concern. She never said anything but ever since she met Kumiko, she can't help sense that there was something about her that she's not telling them. Why is she really hanging with them and now dating Denzo?

"What is that feeling?" she wondered as she went back to her dorm room.

Denzo just reached Kumiko's house in time to see her walking out the door. His jaw dropped as he saw her long hair blew in the breeze and the skirt of her red dress.

"Whoa." He thought as he watched her walked down the path to the car. He snapped out of it when she opened the door and got in.

"Good evening. " She said.

"Uh...Hello." Denzo said breathless.

Kumiko giggled at his response. "You look great tonight."

"You too." Denzo answered trying to keep his voice level. "Um let's go."

After a drive through town, Denzo and Kumiko had dinner and saw a movie. After the movies, Kumiko showed Denzo her favorite hang-out. A spot under a cherry tree at Shakujii Park.

"I come here when ever I want to get away from my responsiblies." Kumiko explained.

"What kind of responsibies?" Denzo asked.

"School work, job at the fast food place, watching my little sister, Sen."

"Little sister? How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen? Shouldn't she be in high school?"

"She's ahead of her peers. A genius, you might say. She just transfered to Tama College last year."

"Oh, I've seen her in computer class. That explains why she looks so young."

"Yeah, it does."

She smiled a little and leaned on Denzo's chest. Resting her head on his shoulder. Denzo blushed at this but did nothing. He hasn't felt like this since high school with his last girlfriend. He frowned as guilt flooded his mind. After his last girlfriend died from cancer three years, he never wanted to love another woman. But since he met Kumiko, he wanted to be with her. Even after he's spend days denying it.

He carefully wrapped an arm around Kumiko's waist and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and smiled as he did, snuggling into his embrace. It was a perfect evening.

Then a loud shot broke the silence and something wheezed passed Denzo's head.

"What the Hell?!" He exclaimed and looked at the dent in the tree behind him.

"_Someone's out here_." Kumiko thought.

Another shot was heard and Denzo gasped when his wristband came loose and fell off. He caught it in time to see his hand turn into a claw. He was transforming.

"No, not now." he moaned as he felt his teeth grew into fangs.

"Denzo, are you ok?"

Denzo turned and his jaw dropped when he saw three bullets flying towards Kumiko. Completely surprised he was able to see well in the darkness.

"Kumiko, look out!" he yelled as he pushed her out of the way. They both landed on the ground as the bullets went into the forest.

"Thanks." she breathed.

"No problem."

"Uh, Denzo...how did we get here?"

"Huh?"

Denzo looked around to see he and Kumiko were laying in the bushes far from the meadow where they originally were. He looked in confusion until he realized what happened.

"_If I remember right, demons are stronger and faster then humans. I'm half-demon now and I used demon speed to get us away from the clearing." _

"Denzo?" Kumiko said as she crawled closer to him.

"No, Kumiko, don't come towards me."

"Why? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm sure."

He looked at the wristband to see nothing was broken or loose. He blinked in confusion. The band fell off yet the clasp was untouched. What happened? What made it fall off like that? He quickly put on and was about to fasten the clasp when he saw Kumiko coming towards him again.

"No, Kumiko! Stay back!" Denzo panicked as he backed away, trying to fasten the clasp in desparation. "_Come on, I can't let her see me like this." _

Once he finally snapped the clasp into place, he fell backwards as he felt himself transforming again. Right into the moonlight.

"Denzo, what's gotten into to you...oh."

Denzo's eyes widen. She saw his transformation. She'll dump him for sure and tell the whole school what a freak he is...

"You're hurt."

"What?"

Denzo looked down at his arm to see blood flowing out of a large gash on his upper arm, staining his sleeve.

"I didn't feel that." he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kumiko replied. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Denzo said as he stood up and up Kumiko to her feet. He was relieved when he saw his black colored bangs fall into his face.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

As he and Kumiko walked back to the car in silence, Denzo pondered about what happened back at the cherry tree.

"_That sniper wasn't after me or both of us. He only after Kumiko." _

he looked down at Kumiko as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"_Why is he after her? Is she hiding something?" _

**Well, there you have it. A sniper attacked the couple but is only after one of them. Why and what's going on? Stay tuned. **


End file.
